


Адепт за тридцать шесть часов

by Anuk_sama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предположим, до отправки в Асгард Локи какое-то время находился на Земле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адепт за тридцать шесть часов

— Помянем, — Старк залпом опрокинул в себя двойной виски.  
— Угу, — кивнул Беннер и завалился на бок, свесив голову с пыльного дивана.  
— Хороший был мужик, да?  
— М-м-м.  
— Выпьем?  
Старк встал из-за стола и нетрезвой походкой отправился к барной стойке, споткнулся об обломки мраморного пола, пошатнулся и сел, где стоял, недоуменно оглядываясь. На минуту он забыл, где находился.  
— Джарвис? — неуверенно позвал он.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Это что… моя квартира? — Старк даже протрезвел слегка.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Вот сукин сын! Джарвис, костюм! — крикнул он и попытался встать.  
— Сэр, после того, как вы разнесли свой дом в Малибу, вы запретили активировать костюм голосовой командой, когда вы пьяны.  
Беннер вздрогнул на диване, тряхнул головой и сонно уставился на Старка. Заглянул в пустой стакан, понюхал и, скривившись, отставил подальше.  
— Куда?.. — спросил он и снова рухнул на диван.  
— Бить морду…— закончить Старк не смог, упал на четвереньки и продолжил путь так, пока не уперся в стену. — Джарвис, координаты.  
— Поверните налево, теперь прямо до упора.  
Автоматическая дверь отъехала в сторону. Старк переполз через порог.  
— Пять метров до цели, сэр.  
— Какого черта? — вскинул голову Старк.  
— Ваша кровать, сэр, до нее пять метров.  
— К черту кровать.  
Старк, цепляясь за стену, кое-как встал и направился в душ. 

 

— Не ждал? — с порога спросил почти трезвый, как он сам считал, Старк.  
Локи зажмурился от резко включившегося света, приподнялся на локте, перевернувшись на бок. Он полулежал на прикрученном к полу металлическом столе в одном из бункеров для работы с взрывчатыми веществами компании «Старк Индастриз». Тони милостиво предоставил пустующее помещение недалеко от Нью-Йорка для инопланетного заключенного, пока Фьюри со своими высокопоставленными друзьями решали, что с ним делать.  
— Я пришел получить ответы, — заявил Старк слегка заплетающимся языком.  
Локи удивленно вскинул брови и сел, окинув Старка оценивающим взглядом.  
— Знаешь, комплексы комплексами, — Локи закатил глаза, — но как-то все было глупо. Бессмысленные жертвы, разрушения… и чего ты добился?  
Локи тяжело вздохнул.  
— Твоя… армия, эти нетопыри не продвинулись дальше Манхэттена. А что Манхеттен — нет, я люблю Манхэттен и Соединенные Штаты Америки я тоже люблю. Но что есть Манхэттен в сравнении с целым миром? Атаку все равно бы остановили, не мы, так военные. Но Колсон?  
Локи посмотрел на Старка со смесью жалости и любопытства.  
— Фил, он классный мужик был…  
Локи понимающе закивал и отвел взгляд.  
— А ты его, — Старк поморщился. — Да ты мне в душу плюнул!  
Он развернулся, подлетел к Локи и схватил его за грудки:  
— Чего ты молчишь!  
Локи поднял скованные наручниками руки и постучал указательным пальцем по металлическому наморднику. Старк нахмурился.  
— Знаешь, а это ничего не меняет, — теперь нахмурился Локи. — Я хочу, чтоб ты за все ответил. Заплатил за то, что сделал. Мне лично. И ты заплатишь, понял?  
Локи пристально смотрел в хмельные глаза, слушая, как Старк распаляется, потом скользнул руками под футболку, касаясь вмиг напрягшегося пресса. Тони моргнул, глянул на встопорщенную футболку, на Локи:  
— Ну, я не это имел в виду. Я не по этой части… большую часть времени.  
Локи поерзал на столе, придвигаясь ближе, закинул ноги Старку на талию, скрестив лодыжки за спиной, опустил голову на плечо, продолжая вести руками вверх. Коснулся пальцами сосков, нашел углубление реактора и дернул на себя. У Тони на секунду перехватило дыхание.  
— Сука, — сдавлено произнес он и резко прижал Локи к себе, надавил на лопатки, заставляя его прогнуться и вставить реактор обратно в паз, но пальцы Локи мешали это сделать.  
Локи уперся головой ему в плечо, ногами — в бедра и резко оттолкнул от себя. Тони держался за худощавую спину, пока руки не ослабли и он не упал на колени. А потом и вовсе завалился на пол, тяжело дыша и глядя в потолок. Локи бесшумно спрыгнул со стола, повертел в руках светящуюся штуковину и присел на корточки рядом со Старком. Задрал ему футболку, с интересом разглядывая дыру в груди, провел пальцем по металлическому краю и вернул реактор на место. Тони сглотнул и прижал ладони к светящемуся кругу, вмиг трезвея. Локи смотрел ему в лицо нечитаемым взглядом, нежно убрал прядь с его лба, встал и потянул за руки, помогая встать. Тони поднялся, не веря в происходящее, развернулся и нетвердой походкой вышел из бункера. 

 

— Вчера в пьяном угаре я явился богу.  
Локи сел, не открывая глаз. Свесил ноги со стола и потянулся. Размял затекшие плечи и шею и только тогда глянул на вошедшего Старка.  
— Сегодня, протрезвев, я решил повторить опыт, — продолжил Тони.  
Он подошел к столу, поставил на него пластиковую бутылку и протянул руки к Локи. Тот отпрянул.  
— Не беспокойся, я безоружен, — улыбнулся Тони.  
Он привлек Локи за шею к себе, завозился с намордником и через мгновение снял его. Открыл бутылку и предложил Локи:  
— Это вода, пей.  
Локи подозрительно на него посмотрел.  
— Не бери в голову, я с похмелья всегда страдаю излишней человечностью.  
Локи сделал глоток на пробу и присосался к бутылке. Вода стекала по подбородку, заливала шею и судорожно дергавшийся кадык. Он останавливался отдышаться и снова жадно и шумно пил, пока бутылка не опустела.  
— Да, понимаю. Я с утра такой же был.  
Локи глянул на него искоса и, прочистив горло, хрипло произнес:  
— Зачем в этот раз пришел?  
— Исповедаться.  
Локи вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Ну, подношения там, — исправился Тони.  
— Ниспошлю на тебя божественную благодать, — серьезно ответил Локи.  
Старк хмыкнул:  
— Уж будь добр, я старался.  
— Я вижу, жизнь тебя ничему не учит, — ткнул пальцем в просвечивающийся сквозь одежду реактор.  
Тони отступил на шаг, но беззаботно ответил:  
— Да ладно. Хотел бы убить, меня б уже хоронили.  
Локи открыто, заразительно улыбнулся:  
— Ты залог моего бессмертия.  
— Не понял, — нахмурился Старк.  
— А ты не знал? Боги живут, покуда их помнят, — Локи подался вперед и, понизив голос, сказал Тони на ухо: — Ты меня не забудешь.  
— Даже так? Спешу огорчить, в этом плане я не лучшая кандидатура. Знаешь ли, у меня шрапнель в груди, умереть могу в любой момент.  
— Я могу тебя вылечить.  
— М-м-м. Магия. Раз — и все в порядке.  
— Не совсем, — поморщился Локи. — Будет больно, много крови, но я тебя вылечу.  
— Дай догадаюсь, для этого мне всего лишь надо снять с тебя наручники, да?  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
— Лестно это слышать, но… нельзя ли включить медицинские услуги в обещанную благодать?  
— Этому тоже мешают наручники.  
— Как-то не складывается у меня с религией.  
— Посмотри на это под другим углом. Многим ли выпадала честь прикоснуться к своему богу?  
— Не буду тебя разубеждать и обращаться к опыту христианства… проехали.  
Локи смерил его взглядом и ухмыльнулся, встретив ответный взгляд.  
— Я тут уже полчаса богохульствую, а ты и ухом не повел…  
— Твоя ирония не отменяет факта моей божественной сущности.  
— О. Что-то ты сам на себя не похож.  
— А откуда ты знаешь, какой я?  
— И действительно, — Тони в задумчивости потер подбородок. — И какой ты?  
Локи секунду помедлил.  
— Находчивый.  
— М-м-м, вот оно как, — Тони взглянул на часы. — Ну, мне пора.  
Он опасливо подошел ближе, взял со стола намордник и поднес его к лицу Локи.  
— Подожди. Я кое-что придумал на счет благодати, — Локи обнял ладонями лицо Тони, склонился и мягко коснулся губ губами. — Теперь все.  
Он улыбнулся, подхватил руки оторопевшего Старка и приложил к лицу намордник, ожидая, когда Тони его застегнет. 

 

В этот раз Локи сидел у стены.  
— Я решил, что когда стану совсем старым, напишу мемуары и назову их «Скромные визиты к богу». Это будет бестселлер, — бодро начал Старк и поставил пакет на стол.  
Локи поднялся и подошел к нему, покорно склонил голову. Тони снял намордник и протянул ему воду. Локи сделал глоток, блаженно закрыв глаза.  
— Я тут подумал, а в туалет-то тебя водят?  
— Не спрашивай, что мне пришлось для этого сделать.  
Старк заозирался.  
— Бутылка.  
— Что?  
— Ты оставил бутылку в прошлый раз, — Локи хмыкнул. — Кстати, этот ваш бело-сине-красный был очень удивлен ее здесь увидеть и долго негодовал.  
— Оу, я-то думал я твой единственный гость, а у тебя тут насыщенная культурная программа.  
— Не расстраивайся. Ты единственный, у кого хватает совести снять с меня намордник, давая возможность ответить.  
— Совести?  
— Хорошо, любопытства и безрассудства.  
— Хм. И что? Допрашивают?  
— Это было бы глупо, учитывая, что ответить я не могу. Стыдят, — пояснил Локи. — Выговаривают. Плачутся.  
— Боже…  
— Да?  
Старк хохотнул и закусил губу.  
— Есть будешь?  
Он достал из пакета контейнеры с едой и одноразовые приборы, разложил на столе. Локи сглотнул от дразнящего запаха хорошо прожаренного стейка. Он долго устраивался, приноравливаясь есть скованными руками, и в результате встал на колени перед столом, опираясь локтями о столешницу.  
— Как котенка завел: ест из миски, сс…— прервался Тони, поймав тяжелый взгляд Локи. — Вкусно? Между прочим, из лучшего уцелевшего ресторана Нью-Йорка. Ты заметил, я попросил порезать мясо. Мне же это зачтется? Ну, там…благодать?  
Локи улыбнулся.  
— А я понял, почему ты такой спокойный. Все по плану, да?  
Локи закончил есть, вытер салфеткой губы, сложил приборы в контейнер, закрыл его, отодвинул и присел на край стола.  
— Это допрос?  
— Что ты, что ты. Я взываю к твоему великодушию. Открой истину верному последователю твоему.  
— Нет, тогда б это точно был не я, — весело ответил Локи, отпивая из бутылки.  
Тони подошел ближе, провел рукой по черным волосам. Локи уклонился:  
— Я не в настроении.  
— Да ладно. Я тут скрашиваю твой досуг. Подношения, опять же.  
Локи помотал головой.  
— Капризный какой, — Тони закинул скованные руки себе на шею, придвинулся вплотную. — А ведь, возможно, мы в последний раз видимся.  
— Так и есть, — отвернулся Локи.  
Тони притянул его за плечи и поцеловал подставленную шею, провел ладонью по бедру, крепче прижимая, отодвинулся немного, ловя тонкие губы, прикусил нижнюю, зарылся рукой в волосы, придерживая затылок, хотя Локи и не пытался отстраниться. Но он скорее позволял, чем отвечал. Тони опрокинул его на стол, наваливаясь сверху, и застыл, глядя глаза в глаза, ожидая, что Локи сам потянется к нему, но тот лежал неподвижно. Улыбнулся и облизал припухшие губы. Тони прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты не мог придумать костюм попроще? С очевидными застежками.  
Локи заливисто засмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
— На мне наручники, ты все равно его не снимешь.  
— К черту весь костюм! Как расстегнуть эти долбанные брюки, ты же их не через голову надевал?! Честно, я их порву, если…  
Локи коротко его поцеловал.  
— Не сейчас, синее сердце.  
— А когда? — вспылил Тони.  
— Портал совсем недалеко от твоей спальни, — пожал плечами Локи.  
— Над ней, если быть точным. Но, если ты не в курсе, он немного сломан.  
— И?  
— И у меня нет неиссякаемого источника космической энергии, — Локи скептически изогнул бровь. — У меня нет координат выхода.  
— У тебя есть Сельвиг. И ты достаточно долго находился рядом с моим оружием. Неужели нет никаких мыслей на этот счет?  
— И что мне делать в твоем мире?  
— Сеять неразбериху? Только не говори, что тебя не прельщает возможность посмотреть чужие миры.  
— Одного раза мне хватило, — мрачно заметил Тони.  
— Ты был ненадлежащим образом одет…и не подготовлен. В следующий раз все будет по-другому, я обещаю.  
Локи легонько толкнул Старка и выбрался из-под него.  
— Тебе пора, — сказал он и протянул Тони намордник. — Я буду ждать.


End file.
